LATE
by Gigids
Summary: Ada kalanya cinta membuat semangat, namun tak jarang membuat segalanya terasa tamat. Tapi benarkah Tetsuya sudah telat? Atau sebaliknya Akashi yang lambat? Akakuro. Romance&Angst. Selamat membaca!


**LATE**

...

Karang berdiri tegak bukan karena dia tangguh, namun karena air laut belum menggerusnya hingga runtuh.

...

Air mata Tetsuya rasanya sudah habis. Matanya sembab dan membengkak karena sudah semalam penuh menangis. 6 tahun dia menahan, dan rasa sakitnya pecah kemarin. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya tetap tegar, tapi tak bisa. Hatinya sudah berantakan. Diremukkan hingga tak karuan.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warn :

T+

Akakuro _slight_ Akafuri

Romance, Hurt, Angst.

Shounen Ai

Out of character.

…

Rasa sakitnya bermula saat dia mulai memendam rasa kepada kapten klub basketnya, Akashi Seijuro. Tetsuya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, karena persamaan _gender_ dan perbedaan yang terlalu berjarak membuat Tetsuya menyimpannya. Membeku layaknya dimasukkan ke _freezer_ dalam waktu yang lama. Tetsuya juga sangat pintar menyimpan perasaannya hingga sang kapten yang terkenal punya insting tajam pun bisa luput mengendusnya.

Satu tahun, dua tahun, hingga tahun terakhir Tetsuya di SMP Teikou, Tetsuya tak juga mengungkapkannya. Padahal, Tetsuya tahu kalau saat itu adalah saat terakhir dia bisa melihat Akashi. Namun, Tetsuya memilih diam.

Membiarkan dirinya patah hati untuk pertama kali.

…

Tetsuya memandang gerbang sekolah didepannya. SMA Seirin. Sekolah tempatnya belajar selama 3 tahun kedepan. Harapannya disini, dia bisa membawa kembali teman-temannya yang semakin terjerumus karena bakat dan harapannya yang lain, dia mampu melupakan Akashi.

Namun, justru ketika ingin dilupakan, angan untuk Akashi malah semakin membesar. Apalagi saat mereka bertemu ketika Winter Cup. Tetsuya menjadi layaknya ABG labil. Sering baper. Tapi, Tetsuya tetep kukuh memendam rasa. Hingga tak terasa, 3 tahun SMA-nya sudah lewat. Tetsuya sudah membuang banyak kesempatannya.

Dan malam ini, Tetsuya bertekad untuk mengungkapkannya selepas pesta perayaan tahun baru yang digelar dirumah Kagami yang mengundang seluruh anggota klub basket Seirin dan jajaran Kiseki No Sedai. Tetsuya akan berusaha kuat apapun jawaban Akashi nanti. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, didepannya, Furihata Kouki yang juga rekan setimnya, tengah mengungkapkan rasa yang dibalas anggukan oleh Akashi.

"Kuroko, sedang apa disitu?"

"A-Aku hanya sedang menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Kagami- _kun_ selalu merecokiku untuk ikut lomba makan dengannya dan Aomine- _kun_."

"Ah, aku bisa paham kenapa kau tidak suka, Tetsuya."

Sapaannya saja sudah terasa menyakitkan untuk Tetsuya kali ini.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ah, itu, kami sedang.. er.." Jawab Furihata yang sedikit gugup.

"Aku mengerti, Furihata- _kun_. Maaf mengganggu ya."

Untung saja, saat itu keadaan memang gelap. Jadi Tetsuya tidak perlu bersusah payah menyembunyikan raut wajah yang memerah karena menahan air mata. Tapi siksaan Tetsuya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, hingga tingkat kuliah, dirinya masih dipaksa melihat hubungan asmara Akashi dan Furihata yang semakin mesra. Bahkan, karena dirinya satu gedung apartment dengan Furihata, Tetsuya hampir selalu mendapati kalau Akashi rela bolak balik Kyoto-Tokyo hanya demi kekasihnya. Dengan ini, Tetsuya tahu, dirinya sudah tidak ada harapan. Dia menyerah.

Jadi, bolehkan kalau dia menangis semalaman seperti sekarang saat harapannya sudah sepenuhnya patah?

…

Tetsuya yakin, inilah keputusan terbesar yang diambil dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak tapi inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa diambilnya sekarang. Tak apa, meski nanti dia menyesal, ini lebih baik daripada meratapi dan jalan ditempat tanpa adanya usaha melupakan.

Tiket siap. Koper siap. Dan Tetsuya juga siap menyongsong masa depan.

…

Pertemuan antara Kiseki No Sedai itu terasa menegangkan. Menyalahkan satu sama lain karena lalai menjaga anggota termuda mereka.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu bilang kalau Tetsuya hilang, Daiki?"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak hadir saat kuliah, lalu aku dan Kise memutuskan mengunjungi _apartment_ -nya dan mendapati _apartment_ itu sudah kosong seminggu yang lalu."

"Apa Kuroko tidak meninggalkan pesan _nanodayo_?"

"Tidak- _ssu_. Kami juga sudah bertanya dengan _manager_ -nya tapi dia bilang kalau pemiliknya sudah bukan Kuroko- _cchi_. Dia juga bilang kalau _apartment_ itu ditinggal begitu saja. Kuroko- _cchi_ hanya meninggalkan uang untuk sewa _apartment_."

"Tetsu- _kun_.." Momoi tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Bagaimanapun, Tetsuya adalah pria yang dia cinta.

"Aka- _chin_ , bukannya pacar Aka- _chin_ tinggal dekat dengan Kuro- _chin_?"

"Kouki tidak tahu. Dia bilang, jadwal kuliahnya tidak sama, jadi jarang sekali ketemu."

"Kagami- _cchi_ mungkin tahu- _ssu_."

"Dia bilang, dia memang tahu kalau Kuroko akan pergi, tapi tidak tahu kemana. Bu-bukannya aku ikut mencari info atau apa."

Entah mengapa, hati Akashi seperti tercubit. Ngilu dan sakit.

…

Dan kini, tak terasa 3 tahun berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan jejak kekosongan di hati Akashi yang entah bagaimana bisa.

Heterokrom menatap dokumen-dokumen yang hampir menutupi sela-sela meja kerjanya. Namun, konsentrasinya tidak bisa maksimal. Benaknya masih bertanya-tanya dimana Tetsuya berada. Setelah tahu kalau Tetsuya pergi, Akashi melakukan penyelidikan. Namun, tak ada hasil. Penelusuran tiket kereta, bus, kapal dan pesawat semua nihil. Ada sih, pemesanan tiket pesawat atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya ke Prancis, tapi tiket itu batal. Tetsuya tidak mendatangi maskapai yang dipesannya. Rasanya melelahkan. Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menerawang. Entah, semenjak kepergian Tetsuya, semua terasa aneh dan janggal.

Matanya melirik kalender yang berisi foto-foto Kiseki No Sedai saat mereka SMP. Besok adalah tanggal dimana mereka akan mengadakan reuni. Ya, mereka sepakat, paling tidak sempatkan waktu sehari dalam setahun untuk sekedar bertukar sapa. Setiap kali reuni juga, mereka juga mengirimkan _email_ ke Tetsuya, berharap agar anggota yang paling disayangi itu hadir diantara mereka. Dan tentu saja, Tetsuya tidak akan hadir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka saja bahkan tidak yakin kalau _email_ -nya sampai kesana.

…

Pertemuan yang digelar di Café Kiseki akan berlangsung sebentar lagi dan Kise adalah orang yang pertama datang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Lalu Aomine dan Momoi akan datang bersamaan mengingat rumah mereka yang berdekatan. Selang 5 menit, terlihat Midorima hadir dengan membawa boneka jagung yang merupakan benda keberuntungan. Kemudian dari arah berlawanan, Murasakibara baru turun dari kendaraan. Dan beberapa saat yang akan datang, dengan mobil mewahnya, Akashi datang.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang terlalu awal, Kise?"

"Habisnya aku takut kalau nanti Kuroko- _cchi_ datang, terus kita belum ada yang datang, nanti dia pulang- _ssu_."

"Benar juga, tapi apa Tetsu- _kun_ membaca pesan yang aku kirimkan ya?"

"Sialan Tetsu. Meninggalkan kenangan tanpa pamitan!"

"Apa Kuro- _chin_ masih enak seperti dulu ya?"

"Atsushi, Tetsuya bu-"

"Aku bukan makanan, Murasakibara- _kun_."

Mendengar suara lembut dan datar yang khas itu membuat sekumpulan manusia berambut pelangi _reflex_ menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat laki-laki yang selama ini mereka cari ada disana dengan segala pesonanya.

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Tetsuya.."

"Tetsu _teme_!"

"Kuroko- _cchi_!"

"Kuroko,"

"Kuro- _chin_ ,"

Pandangan mereka seolah terhipnotis. Mereka tahu kalau Tetsuya memang memesona tapi tidak tahu kalau akan sampai sememesona ini. Dan dalam diri Akashi, dia merasakan ada yang salah. Jantungnya. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau jantungnya bisa berdetak sekencang ini hanya karena melihat Tetsuya. Detakannya parah. Rasanya seperti mau meledak dengan sejuta _euphoria_. Bahkan ketika dengan Furihata Kouki, detaknya tak semenakjubkan ini.

Sebenarnya baju yang dipakai Tetsuya biasa saja. Dia hanya memakai kaos hitam V-neck dengan kombinasi kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran dan digulung hingga siku tangan, lalu dengan jeans hitam, dan kaki mungilnya dibalut sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi putih tulang. Sederhana tapi memesona. Meski tampilan selayaknya seorang remaja.

" _Doumo, Minna-san. Hisashiburi desu_."

Akashi merasa tangan kakinya bergerak sendiri seolah mendorongnya untuk memeluk kalau saja Momoi tidak menyenggolnya saat dia berlari memeluk Tetsuya. Kemudian disusul Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

"Kuroko- _cchi_! Kami merindukanmu- _ssu_."

"Aku juga merindukan kalian."

"Tetsu- _teme_ , darimana saja kau selama ini?!"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Aomine.

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa, Kuroko. Tapi tidak baik kalau pergi begitu saja."

"Kami butuh penjelasan atas kepergianmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memandang mantan cinta pertamanya sekilas. Sudah 3 tahun, dan menurutnya Akashi bertambah tampan.

"Aku akan cerita, tapi jangan menyela."

Keenam kepala itu mengangguk mendengar syarat dari sang bayangan.

"Selama ini, aku pergi ke Amerika. Meneruskan pendidikan dan perusahaan keluarga disana."

"Sudah? Itu doang- _ssu_?"

Tetsuya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Kalau hanya seperti itu, kenapa kau seperti menghilang, Tetsuya?"

"Keputusannya memang mendadak. Ketika perusahaan kami mulai berkembang, ayahku tidak setuju kalau aku tetap disini mengingat keluargaku berada disana."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan tiket pesawat ke Prancis?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Tetsuya."

"Awalnya, aku memang disuruh ke Perancis, tapi ayah memutuskan untuk membawa semua keluarga ke Amerika."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar kepada kami?"

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, Akashi- _kun_ dan maaf, hanya keluarga yang tahu hal ini."

Akashi tahu kalau dirinya harus diam tapi sebagian hatinya menolak. Ada suatu rasa yang membuatnya merasa ingin tahu alasan pasti kepergian Tetsuya.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Buruk- _ssu_. Sejak Kuroko- _cchi_ pergi rasanya aku kehilangan semangat."

"Sama seperti Ki- _chan_ , aku juga."

"Harusnya kau tidak pergi diam-diam, Kuroko."

"Padahal aku masih ingin memakan Kuro- _chin_."

"Rasanya janggal tanpa nada sarkasme-mu, Tetsu."

"Aku tidak tahu tapi selamat datang kembali, Tetsuya."

Acara reuni itu berlangsung semarak. Apalagi dengan perdebatan antara Kise, Momoi dan Aomine yang berebut duduk disamping Tetsuya. Murasakibara hanya diam, asyik dengan kudapan yang tersaji didepannya sedangkan Midorima berusaha keras menenangkan perdebatan antara duo baka dan satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok mereka.

"Apa mereka selalu ramai seperti ini, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Tidak. Saat kau pergi kemarin, Reuni hanya terisi dengan mengenangmu."

Tetsuya tersenyum miris, "Padahal aku belum meninggal."

"Aku masih penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Tetsuya pergi."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana hubungan Akashi- _kun_ dengan Furihata- _kun_ sekarang?"

"Kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi."

Tetsuya merasa terkejut, "Kenapa, Akashi- _kun_? Ku kira kalian adalah pasangan paling mesra," Hingga membuatku menyerah dan pergi, lanjut Tetsuya dalam hatinya.

"Aku juga mengira begitu. Namun, saat kami akan bertunangan, rasanya ada yang aneh. Tidak pas dan mengganjal."

"Jangan bilang kalian putus hanya karena hal itu."

"Hal itu yang kau maksud tidak sesepele itu, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu kejam, Akashi- _kun_."

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Rasanya seperti kau menemukan pecahan terakhir dari _Puzzle_ -mu. Ukuran dan bentuknya mungkin sama tapi tidak sesuai dengan gambar yang dimunculkan."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi- _kun_ tidak merubah gambarnya sesuai yang ditampilkan oleh Furihata- _kun_?"

"Tidak bisa. Perasaan janggal ini bukan main-main, Tetsuya."

"Furihata- _kun_ pasti sangat sakit hati."

"Aku tidak memungkiri kalau aku menyakitinya, tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk kami."

Tetsuya hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Akashi.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?"

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_?"

"Dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini, kau pasti setidaknya menggandeng satu atau dua pasangan."

"Akashi- _kun_ bercanda, aku tak punya pacar."

Entah kenapa, hati Akashi sangat lega mendengar pengakuan Tetsuya-

"Tapi aku sudah menikah." Ujar Tetsuya tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan cincin emas putih bertahtahkan permata berwarna biru yang indah.

Dan terasa hancur saat mendengar kalimat lanjutannya.

End.

AN :

Maafkan kalau ceritanya tak berefek apa-apa, saya kurang berbakat bikin cerita yang menggetarkan dada :')

Semoga suka, dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
